


Flip Flap Fly

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Lazy summer days and Hawke tries to learn to fly.Also Merrill learns some new words





	Flip Flap Fly

I go to knock on the door but it is pulled open just before my hand can reach it.

“Ah good morning Miss Vallen, welcome in.”

The rich voice of Bodahn says smoothly as he bows me inside the house.

I smile at him, I like bodahn, we all like Bodahn, I’m not sure about his son though. I think to myself as I catch a glimpse of Sandal, there’s something that bothers me, the way his face is vacant but his eyes are clever.

We small talk as he leads me through to the main room then he bows out backwards saying he will make a fresh pot.

I look around the expansive room and see Merrill curled up in an armchair, she looks asleep with a thumb in her mouth and a book held open.

I take a step towards her in rattling armour and she is instantly alert.

“Aveline.”

She cries out. Bouncing over and squeezing me in a big hug.

I squeeze her back with a big smile on my face.

“Merrill, how are you?”

I ask as we release, she heads back to her chair and picks up her book from where she dropped it.

“I’m well thank you, just reading, Varric gave an early draft to read for him, have you seen it?”

She says, voice quivering in excitement. I shake my head, I don’t get a lot of time for reading for pleasure, and my last actual time away from work was my honeymoon, so I had other things on my mind than books.

“I’m afraid I haven’t Merrill, I didn’t know Varric was writing a new work.”

I say and she looks around like she is sharing a secret.

“He’s co writing this one, with Isabela.” She whispers in a furtive voice. My smile freezes on my face as I glance at the book, it can’t be, they wouldn’t.

“Merrill, when you say Isabela is helping Varric, it’s just in a general sense right?” I ask, trying to sound casual.

“Oh no she is writing passages, she’s quite good, listen.”

She clears her throat.

“His chest is heaving as the tall guards woman picks him from the ground, he looks up at her with fresh eyes, while she was not a conventional beauty, the way she carried herself, her strength of will and character, and her magnificent muscles meant that at this moment he had never seen a more beautiful woman. ‘Captain,” Donald manages to say in a hushed voice, ‘You’re alright now guardsman,’ she states before swooping down like a red haired bird of prey to kiss him. ‘Captain,’ he whispers, breathing heavily, feeling her breasts heaving like corralled stallions below her tunic as she held him, ‘I love you.’”

She lays the book down and looks at me excitedly.

“Oh Aveline isn’t it wonderful?”

She says, caught up in the moment.

“Yes, it sounds well written.” I say carefully after a moment. In my head I am picturing a thousand ways I could make the death of the pirate look like an accident.

“It is, though I admit the style is a bit wordy at times and they tend to use words I don’t know.”

Merrill says slightly sadly, her common tongue did have notable gaps in certain areas.

“Aveline?”

She asks, breaking me from my day dream of chasing Isabela with a large mace.

“Sorry Merrill I was miles away, what is it?”

I ask, looking at her with a slightly concerned smile on my face.

“What’s a quim?”

I am spared from answering as Bodahn appears at my elbow with a large cup of tea.

I take it as I mull over Merrill’s question, I go to sit down on the large sofa.

“Oh you may not want to sit there Aveline.”

Merrill says urgently and I quickly stand, looking around for danger.

I look up as a noise from above, a running sound and I take a step back.

“Flip, flap fly!”

Comes the cry as a figure in a pink and blue housecoat comes flying over the balcony. Arms windmilling in a desperate attempt of flight.

The figure lands heavily on the sofa with a crash of noise, dust sprays from below the sofa as the figure groans slightly.

“Morning Hawke.”

I say, looking over her with an eyebrow raised.

“Morning Aveline.”

She replies with a touch of pain in her voice, she pulls a notebook from her coat pocket, makes another tally mark then sits up.

“I take it the shape shifting attempt is not going well?”

I deadpan and Hawke looks up at me.

“Not yet, just you wait, I will figure this out.”

Hawke says, pointing a determined finger at me.

“Form flows from willpower, study the dragon to become the beast.”

I turn to the sudden source of sound, hand pulling on my sword but it’s just Sandal who sneaks away as if he hadn’t said anything.

“A pity there are no dragons nearby, otherwise I would.”

Hawke says with a tone of mild annoyance as she dusts herself.

“I’ve studied a lot of birds and could possibly change to one of them but they are different from dragons.” She adds.

“Thank you for the lesson professor.”

I deadpan and Merrill chuckles.

“What do you suggest Aveline?”  
Hawke asks with a slight snap of annoyance.

“Give up on transformation magic, it’s dangerous and frankly I’m not sure Meredith would be willing to turn a blind eye to it.”

I say and Hawke makes an obscene gesture.

“Meredith, can go f herself.”

I smirk at that then sigh.

“As it happens though, there has been a dragon sighted nearby, at the bone pit.”

I say and Hawke glances at me, a smile forms as she thinks then she leaps up.

“I’ll be back later.”

She says excitedly as she kisses Merrill’s cheek before rushing to the door.

I turn to Merrill.

“Should we go with her?”

I ask and Merrill sighs as she marks her place, she stands and stretches.

“Yeah, lets just grab Varric and go.”

Her tone is slightly annoyed, I guess the figure the book was getting good.

“Aveline, is a quim a food?”

She asks after a moment as we walk out.

“Um, why would it before a food?”

I ask, desperately trying to not be responsible for Merrill’s education in this area.

“Oh it’s that Donald is licking the guard Captain’s quim, people lick food, so I thought.”

She shrugs.

“Uh, probably best ask Hawke a bit later Merrill.”

I say awkwardly.

She smiles sweetly as she picks up her staff.


End file.
